This invention relates generally to the field of portable cushions and more specifically to a support adjustable lumbar support cushion.
Portable back cushions for use while seated on a chair or the seat of a vehicle are well known.
When driving long distances, or sitting in a chair for long periods of time, a person's lumbar area can benefit from extra cushioning support.
Some cushions offer the option of changing the degree of support by inflating or deflating a pillow located in the lumbar area. However, inflatable cushions do not offer the same degree of comfort as resilient foam cushions. Therefore, it would be a novel advantage to have a lumbar support cushion that is made of a resilient material, and can be quickly removed and replaced by smaller or larger lumbar support members according to the user's needs and comfort requirements.